


《兄友弟恭》（H片段）

by lilithmilch



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 14:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18143657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithmilch/pseuds/lilithmilch
Summary: 老福特最近非常严格，为了不翻车还是把这段放ao3吧，真的是很迷你的车！





	《兄友弟恭》（H片段）

**Author's Note:**

> 老福特最近非常严格，为了不翻车还是把这段放ao3吧，真的是很迷你的车！

王庭深处屏风之隔，隐隐约约传来极力压制的喘息。北洛抓着玄戈细瘦紧致的腰身，将一双赤裸长腿扛在肩头，吮吻腿根内侧最细嫩白皙的皮肉，感受他情动而难耐的颤抖紧绷。玄戈还记得这里是王宫议事厅，随时可能有人进来汇报，大庭广众下寻欢作乐的羞耻心和兄弟背德的极致快感逼得他融化、煎熬，忍不住将手臂搭在脸上，掩住双眼不去看胞弟瞳仁中倒映的凌乱情热的自己。北洛居于上方，就着眼前这一幅活色生香舔了舔下唇，硬是掰开玄戈双手禁锢在两侧，不允许他在自己面前遮挡一分一毫，在兄长错愕的眼神中，把这具诱人的身体按在高贵精致的王服间疯狂进出肆意占有。盘在腰侧的长腿骤然绷紧，压抑的喘息声也变成高昂的呻吟，北洛在享受温暖包裹的极乐中俯下身，在玄戈耳边轻笑道：“哥哥，你在长老会那些老不死的面前说‘兄有弟攻’，是指现在这种吗？”


End file.
